


Why Jay Loves Parties

by KaleyMarie



Series: Jaylos Stories [6]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Carlos is drunk, M/M, and feelings are revealed!, chad is a dick, jarlos - Freeform, jay is cute, jaylos, rated teen and up for kissing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleyMarie/pseuds/KaleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad spikes the punch, Carlos is a lightweight, and Jay is thoroughly flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Jay Loves Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: "You can do a thing where Jay and Carlos are at a Halloween party and Chad being the dick that he is spikes the punch and Carlos has a whole lot and starts saying flirting with Jay and heatedly making out with him and Jay doesn’t know what is going on at first then he finds out and takes him back to there room fluff and cuteness happens."
> 
> Sorry it's not Halloween themed, but I couldn't think of a natural way to bring it up and honestly I just really loved how it turned out... so sorry to the original prompt!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Although Jay would never admit it, he secretly loved all the dances and parties that Auradon had. He liked dressing up, wearing special clothes that hadn’t even _existed_ on the isle, and he enjoyed listening to music and dancing with his friends for hours, loving the simplicity of it all. Loving that he had reasons to be _happy_.

But what he loved most, was Carlos. At every dance he’d always gorge himself on sweets, complaining later in their room for his sore stomach, and danced as if no one in the world was watching, although most of the time they were. And he would always have a new outfit for each event, consulting with Evie for hours so the details were exactly right, and then he would do Jay the extremely pleasurable honour of modelling for him, wanting to know that someone other than him and Evie approved. Jay would always sit and watch as Carlos studied himself in the mirror, constantly resisting the urge to blush whenever Carlos looked at him and smiled.

Yes, Carlos was Jay’s favourite part of the parties, but tonight he had him worried. Carlos was acting… funny. He had become clumsy as the night went on, bumping into people and spilling drinks as he mumbled out apologies. Jay had been crowd watching when he saw Carlos stumbling towards him, quickly moving to put an arm around his friend to keep him upright.

“Hey, Carlos, what’s up with you?” Jay asked, looking at his face for any signs of a fight that could explain his behaviour, like a concussion.

“Nothin’ cutie, what’s up with you?” Carlos replied, smirking up at Jay as he wrapped his arm around Jay’s waist. Jay blushed and moved them so they were sitting on one of the benches near the edge of the room.

“Seriously man, did you fall down and hit your head or something? Why’re you acting so weird?” Jay pressed, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating at Carlos’ closeness.

“I dunno… I mean all I’ve had to drink tonight is this punch and-” Carlos didn’t finish as Jay took the cup that was in Carlos’ hand and sniffed it, his nose scrunching up when he caught a whiff of the alcohol. He turned his head to look down at the boy, chuckling when he realized that Carlos wasn’t injured, he was fucking wasted.

“How many of these have you had?” Jay asked as he placed the cup beside him, out of Carlos’ reach.

“Like a couple… three I think…” Carlos mumbled, leaning into Jay and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Lightweight,” Jay teased.

“Jackass,” Carlos replied, pulling away from Jay to look him in the eyes. Jay furrowed his brows at Carlos’ stare, wondering if he had something on his face when Carlos said, “You look really hot in this lighting.”

Jay’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening slightly as he gaped at Carlos, who had started smirking in response to Jay’s reaction.

“Actually,” Carlos continued, “You look hot in all lightings, this just makes you look _extra_ hot.”

Before Jay could fully process what Carlos had just said he felt warm lips press against his own. He closed his eyes as Carlos wrapped a hand around his neck, his mind blank as his body responded automatically. When he felt Carlos’ tongue slide against his lips his mind caught up to what was happening, and he quickly placed a hand on Carlos’ chest and pulled away.

“Whoa, Carlos… we can’t…” Jay mumbled, his head surprisingly dizzy for how quick the kiss had been.

“Wow! Never thought I’d see that!” Jay turned his head to see Chad smirking at them. Jay scowled at him, but his attention was quickly pulled back to Carlos, who was now trying to stand up.

“Chad! Hey man, thanks for the drinks… they were _delicious!”_ Carlos tried to stand up to pat Chad on the shoulder, but found that all he could really do was smile and wave while Jay held him up. Jay’s eyes widened and his scowl turned into a full out glare as he realized that Chad had spiked the punch.

“You did this on purpose?” Jay asked.

“Well duh! These things are always _so_ boring, we needed to liven things up a little,” Chad smirked as Carlos hiccuped, his eyelids drooping lower and lower as the minutes went by.

“Come on buddy,” Jay whispered, “Let’s get you to bed.” Jay continued to glare at Chad as he moved Carlos towards the doors, waving a quick goodbye to Evie and Mal so they knew they had left.

They had only made it about halfway to their dorm when Carlos stopped moving, Jay looked down at him in confusion when he said, “Carry me.”

“What?” Jay asked, chuckling slightly at the pout that Carlos was sporting.

“I’m tired, and you’re strong. Carry me…” Carlos slumped against Jay, his eyes shutting completely as Jay bent down to pick Carlos up and carry him bridal-style. He blushed slightly when Carlos nuzzled his head into his shoulder, trying to focus on where he was going so he wouldn’t get them lost on their way back to their dorm.

By the time Jay had made it back to their room Carlos was sound asleep, Jay took extra care in placing Carlos on his bed gently so as not to wake him. He smiled when he saw Carlos snuggle into his pillow, knowing that in the morning he would be cursing Chad to the deepest pits of hell. Jay made his way to their bathroom; he took out two aspirin form the cupboard and filled up a glass with water before making his way back to Carlos’ bed, placing the items on his nightstand for when he woke up the next morning.

Jay changed into his pajamas, which were really just sweatpants, and climbed into bed, only slightly dreading the conversation that he knew Carlos and him would have to have in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Carlos was going to fucking murder Chad. He had woken up from a pleasant dream, something to do with Jay, to be greeted by a headache that made him want to crawl under a rock and die. He grimaced as he opened his eyes, loathing the wide open curtains that were letting in the sunlight, but gave a small smile when he saw the glass of water and aspirin that were within arm’s reach. He lifted himself up slightly, scowling when sunlight flashed in his eyes. He downed the pills in one gulp, finishing the glass of water along with them.

“How’re you feeling?”

Carlos looked over at Jay’s bed, his expression softening when he saw the genuine concern in his friend’s eyes.

“I’ve been better,” Carlos muttered, forcing himself up into a sitting position.

“Do you… uh, do you remember everything that happened last night?” Jay asked, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his bed sheets.

“Not much… I had this really weird dream though. We were at a dance and I was…” Carlos trailed off when he saw Jay flush crimson, his eyes widening when he realized that what he remembered was not a dream. “Oh crap… Jay I’m sorry I- shit please don’t be mad,” Carlos pleaded, hoping to god he didn’t do anything to lose Jay completely.

“Don’t,” Jay interrupted, raising a hand to silence him, “Don’t be sorry.” Carlos furrowed his brows in confusion as Jay continued, “You were drunk, you weren’t in complete control… I understand.”

Carlos pushed down the hurt that always came whenever Jay would make it clear that they were friends, nothing more. He nodded twice, not trusting his voice to not waver if he spoke, and stood up to make his way to the bathroom. When he got halfway across the room however, his pathway was blocked by Jay, who had quickly moved to cut Carlos off before he could hide.

“Move,” Carlos muttered, looking directly into Jay’s eyes so he wouldn’t be distracted by his chest.

“Make me,” Jay whispered, smirking at the blush that was making its way up Carlos’ neck.

Carlos moved to push past Jay, but Jay caught his wrists in his hands. Without thinking, Jay pushed Carlos backwards until he was up against a wall, his eyes flicking down to Carlos’ lips before looking back up into his eyes. Carlos breath hitched at Jay’s actions, his blush now reaching his cheeks as Jay’s eyes darkened.

“You look hot in this lighting…” Jay whispered, smirking at Carlos’ shocked expression as he slowly closed the distance between them. Carlos’ eyes fluttered shut as Jay pressed his lips against his, groaning when he felt Jay bite down on his lower lip. He gasped when Jay pulled it into his mouth to suck on it, the elder quickly using the opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. Carlos moaned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, wanting nothing more but for Jay to release his hands so he could pull him close.

Jay pulled away when he felt Carlos struggle against his hold, worrying that he had overstepped. His fears were quickly put to rest as he heard Carlos mutter, “Let me touch you…”

Jay smirked and released his hands, surprised when Carlos grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down roughly to reconnect their lips. His hands automatically moved to Carlos’ hips as he pushed him back up against the wall, though he quickly moved them to the back of his thighs as he hoisted him up. Carlos eagerly obliged, wrapping his legs around Jay’s waist as he tangled his hands in his hair, loving the noises he could draw out of the thief by a simple tug. Jay grinded his hips against Carlos’ and gasped at the friction, both boys breaking away from each other so that they could catch their breath.

They rested their foreheads together, the sound of their breathing being the only thing to break the silence in the room. Jay slowly moved to place Carlos back on the ground, only releasing him when he was confident that he wouldn’t drop him. Carlos leaned back against the wall to steady himself as Jay took a step back, both of them slowly but surely calming their racing hearts.

“Actually,” Jay said, clearing his throat when his voice came out all rough, “You look hot in _all_ lighting, this lighting just makes you look _extra_ hot.” Carlos laughed as he remembered his cheesy line from the night before, not believing that he could have ever drank enough alcohol to become that careless with his affection for Jay.

“I can’t believe I said that,” Carlos groaned, moving around Jay so he could pick out some clothes for the day.

“It’s a good thing you did, I don’t think I’d have ever had the courage to do… that, if you hadn’t basically confessed your undying love for me,” Jay grinned, loving the fact that Carlos’ blush had yet to fade.

“Hey now, I may not remember last night that well but I’m pretty sure the phrase ‘undying love’ was never uttered,” Carlos replied, annoyed by Jay’s smug expression.

“Agree to disagree,” Jay teased, moving so he was directly behind Carlos before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to his chest.

“Wha-” Carlos started, but fell silent when he felt Jay’s breath by his ear.

“I believe this is the part where I ask you if you’ll be my boyfriend,” Jay murmured, his lips moving to kiss and suck on Carlos’ neck as he waited for an answer. Carlos gasped at the sensation, his head falling back to rest on Jay’s shoulder to give him easier access. He let out a small moan when Jay sucked on a particularly sensitive spot by his ear, causing Jay to smirk against his skin as he stayed there, enjoying the sounds Carlos was making.

"What was that?" Jay whispered, moving to another part on Carlos' neck that had yet to be marked.

“Yes,” Carlos breathed, answering Jay’s question as he moved a hand up to grip the back of Jay's neck, trying to guide him to where he wanted him.

“Good,” Jay replied, “Because the marks on your neck would be pretty hard to explain if we weren’t together.”

“Jay!” Carlos exclaimed, rushing out of Jay’s hold to look at himself in the mirror. His face turned an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible, as he saw the hickeys that littered his neck, knowing that there was no possible way he could cover them with any shirt he owned.

“Jackass,” Carlos teased.

“Lightweight,” Jay responded, throwing a shirt on as he made his way to the door, “Come on, at this rate we’ll miss breakfast.” Jay held out his hand to Carlos, smiling warmly when he felt the boy slide his hand into his own.

“If we’d have kept going, we would’ve missed class too,” Carlos retorted, smirking when he saw Jay flush a shade almost as dark as Carlos had been earlier.

“Promises, promises,” Jay mumbled, pulling Carlos along as they both grinned.

Yes, Carlos was _definitely_ Jay’s favourite part of Auradon’s parties.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
